Partida Doble
by Lauraa Malfoy
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si dos chicas son separadas al nacer? ¿Qué pasaría si el destino las vuelve a unir? Y... ¿Qué harías si esas niñas llevan un cupido en sí?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todas! Bueno, inicio un nuevo camino en el Ship y como muchas saben, moría por hacer esta adaptación.

Gracias a quienes me siguen y quienes seguían Diamante en Bruto (Que no tardo en avanzar).

Tomen este Fic como nuestra de una nueva etapa en mi vida, en la que me siento renovada. 😚

Bendiciones a todas.

 **Prólogo**

-Draco Lucius Malfoy ... ¿Aceptas a esta mujer como tu esposa para amar y respetar en la salud, la enfermedad y la pobreza ... Por el resto de tu vida? Preguntó el juez.

-La vida no me va a ser suficiente.- Respondió el platinado.

-Hermione Jean Granger ... ¿Aceptas a este hombre como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud, la enfermedad y la pobreza ... Por el resto de tu vida? Preguntó el Juez.

-Acepto.- Respondió ella radiante.

-Puede besar a la novia.- Declaró el juez.

Draco sonrió y acercó sus labios a los de la chica.

-Te amo.- Susurró antes de besarla con devoción.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron a la hermosa pareja.

¿Quién diría que esos dos terminan juntos algún día?

 _No durará._ Fueron las palabras de Lucius y Narcissa cuando los descubrieron.

 _Estas demente_. Fue lo que dijo Ginny el día que se enteró por confidencia de Hermione.

 _Es un capricho_. Aseguraron Blaise y Theodore, cuando él les platicó de su romance con una sonrisa de idiota.

 _No estoy de acuerdo, pero te apoyo_. Fue lo que dijo Harry en un suspiro luego de descubrirlos en los pasillos.

Se ven tan felices ...

Pensó todo mundo cuando la pareja se vio a los ojos en el Altar.

Y es así, como comienza a escribirse las mejores historias ...


	2. Capítulo 1

_Inglaterra, 07 de septiembre de 2015_

 _Querida Agatha:_

 _No tienes ni la menor idea de lo mucho que te extraño y las ganas que tengo que verte, que lástima que no sea posible._

 _Mamá está inconsolable y no hace más que trabajar, de cuando en la venta de su burbuja pero tú y tú sabes que eso es la actuación no es lo tuyo ... Hace unos días encontré la colonia de papá, sigue en su cajón, justo un lado de la fotografía del parque ... Bueno, la mitad._

 _Sophia también está muy triste, ¿no es así? Porque Leonard o todo lo relacionado con ... Papá ... ¿Qué hacemos? Si dos personas merecen estar juntos con nuestros padres, él pensó seriamente en ir a verle ¿Cómo está? Por favor, dale un beso._

 _Leylanni Granger._

 _Inglaterra, 07 de septiembre de 2015_

 _Leylanni:_

 _Lo que tengo cuentas de mamá es difícil de creer para lo que se ha hecho, francamente tus líneas de principio se me hicieron exageradas pero ... Por algún motivo te creo._

 _Respecto a papá, es un zombi que no hace más que dedicarse a trabajar, este verano quiere que lo pasemos juntos, aunque prefiero quedarme en Beauxbeatons ... Ya sabes, para poder escribirte sin que reprendan._

 _Tío Theodore viene a verle pero ya no es como antes, ni siquiera voltea a verle y ... Pansy ya no se para por aquí, raro porque parecí muy conforme con ... Todo lo que pasó el verano anterior._

 _Por favor, me urge verte._

 _Agatha Malfoy_

Ambas chicas se asomaron a la ventana observando lo único que las unía ... La misma luna que se compone de sus secretos.

Y envueltas en el silencio de sus respectivas habitaciones, recordando aquello que les espera coincidir ...

 **Congreso Infantil de Magia No. 15 - Riviera Maya, México; Junio del 2015**

Por la puerta trasera del Campamento ...

-Bien, repasemos ... - Comenzó a hablar en cuanto salieron de la chimenea, seguidas por un tipo de edad mediana que cargaba dos maletas. -¿Traes todo en orden? -

-Sí mamá.- Respondió Leylanni rodando los ojos.

-¿Traje de gala? - Exigió.

-Si.-

-¿Artículos de higiene? -

-Si.-

-¿Ropa cómoda? -

-Si.-

-Tinta, Pergamino, Pluma, Paquetería de Dibujo, y Libros ... -

-Sí.- Esta vez la voz de Leylanni era de total fastidio.

-Cuidado con la voz. Advirtió una de las mejores páginas de Londres, Hermione Granger. -Puedo arrepentirme en este momento y regresarte a Londres a pasar el verano en mi oficina. - Señaló con voz firme.

-Lo siento mamá.- Se disculpó la niña de una vez mientras estaba volteaba a verle.

-Sé que lo sientes cariño.- La castaña se detuvo la marcha y vio a los ojos grises de su hija. -¿Lista- Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Sí mamá.- Respondió emocionada la niña.

Hermione abrazó a su retoño y besó su frente. -Por favor cuídate mucho, si en algún momento quieres cambiar el nombre y mando por ti o vengo en persona ¿Ok? -

-Sí mamá, no te preocupes ... Seré valiente. Respondió la chica con una sonrisa cargada de arrogancia y confianza en sí misma.

 _A Hermione se le comprimió el corazón._

-Bien.- Dijo la castaña a su hija.

-Ven here pequeña.- El hombre que les acompañaba, Leonard, un hombre de apariencia ruda y corazón de oso se acercó a las mujeres y abrazó a la niña. -No me olvides ¿Ok? -

-Jamás Leonard, eres mi hermano. A lo que el hombre se limitó a sonreír.

Un choque puños, dos palmadas, una vuelta entera y una especie de grito de guerra fue la despedida entre Leonard y Leylanni, aún con la fila de Hermione que pensó seriamente en prohibir ese saludo en público.

-Te veo en tres semanas mamá. Te escribiré tan seguido como pueda. Te amo. Fueron las palabras de despedida de la chica antes de correr a la entrada del campamento.

Leonard y Hermione vieron como la chica avanzaba y se adentraba al campamento, así que partieron rumbo a la puerta de nuevo para regresar a su carro.

-No crea que no me di cuenta de cómo vio su hija cuando sonrió, es la sonrisa de ... -

-Ni lo menciones, mi hija tiene características propias, está llena de confianza en sí misma porque crece entre las personas que le aman y valoran, es una chica que ha sabido ganarse a quienes le rodean.- Interrumpió Hermione a Leonard.

-No puede engañarme a la señora, la conocí cuando ese bodoque tenía a lo mucho dos meses de nacida. Recalcó el moreno con cierta seriedad, pero mucho cariño.

-Lo sé Leonard, sabes que eres parte de esta pequeña familia.- Le dijo la castaña al hombre antes de desaparecer por la chimenea.

Al otro lado del campamento.

Un zapato perfectamente lustrado bajó del coche, otro zapato imitado al primero y después dos zapatos pequeños color azul hizo lo mismo.

-Ven, dame la mano.- Dijo una voz varonil.

-Sí papá.- Respondió Agatha a su padre, un ojigris que se dedicaba ahora a actividades inmobiliarias, en Mónaco.

-¿Traes todo lo necesario? - Preguntó a su única hija el platinado.

-Sí papá.- Respondió la chica mientras acomodaba su cabello.

En cuanto llegaron a su destino, el platinado vio a los ojos a su hija y sonrió orgulloso, _estoy haciendo un excelente trabajo_ fue el pensamiento que pasó por su mente; de pronto, Agatha observó el movimiento de chicos, la entrada del campamento y el mordió su labio, con un poco de hipótesis de lo que podría pasar o no pasar en su estancia.

 _Y a Draco se le comprimió el corazón._

Acarició el cabello castaño de su hija, y le abrazó, besó su coronilla y le cargó para darle una vuelta entera.

-Cuídate mucho, te espero en casa, si pasa algo fuera de lo normal ... me escribes y vengo por ti o mando un Pensamiento.- Dijo el hombre mientras soltaba a su hija.

-Sí papá voy a estar bien.- Sonrió la chica.

-Excelente Base Joyita.- Sonrió el hombre y dejó ir a su hija, que iba con paso seguro luciendo su hermosa melena de cabello castaño y rizado. Un recuerdo pasó por la mente del hombre al ver cómo la niña llevaba protegido sus libros a los brazos.

 _Hay recuerdos que viven siempre._


End file.
